Welcome to Turtle Island
by Freak-N-Crazy
Summary: Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Turtle Island**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing apart from Fred! He is my weirdo & I call him weirdo savvy!

**Summary: **Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining, the dolphins were singing Wiggle songs and Will Turner was steering the Black Pearl...right towards an island...in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Why? That's what Gibbs was about to ask!

"Why are you steering us right towards a island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea?" asked Gibbs.

Will did not answer but a look of pure evil spread across his face and then that's when it happened. He started laughing like a mad man and from that I conclude that Will is now a madman.

Gibbs gave Will a strange look before leaving to inform the Captain of the boy's strange behaviour but it was to late. Next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the deck Will lying next to him still laughing like mad. William Turner the II had just crashed the Black Pearl into an island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Someone was not going to be happy.

Problem was said person was having a rather good time somewhere in Tortuga.

"Will what have you done?" screeched the Captain.

Will looked up see Miss Elizabeth Swann. How she had ended up Captain no one really knew, as she had no idea what she was doing but well that's another story. Will just smiled evilly and continued laughing insanely.

"It be bad luck to talk to a mad man Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs informed her as he stood up.

She nodded before turning to the rest of the crew, "Search the Island" and with that everyone apart from Will made there way off the ship and onto the island.

It took them 3 hours to walk around the island. Obviously it was much bigger than the Rum isle.

"This island is much bigger than the rum isle", stated Elizabeth.

The other all nodded in agreement.

"Were on Turtle Island" Annamaria told them after a few minutes silence.

"What make you say that?" Gibbs asked looking around for turtles.

"This island is shaped like a turtle", she told him.

"How'd ye know that?"

"Well we did just walk around the whole thing and there's a sign over there that says so", she said pointing behind them all.

Sure enough she was right. There was a sign stating that it was called Turtle Island and that it was a shape of a turtle and so for the next hour they stood there staring at it with surprised looks on their faces.

Meanwhile back on the recently crashed Black Pearl, local madman Will Turner was having a rather interesting conversation with an apple.

"Your very green you know", he told the apple.

The apple didn't reply.

"You don't talk much do you", he stated.

Still, the apple didn't reply.

"I once knew a man who liked apples. Well I didn't really know him but a friend of mine knew him"

The apple said nothing again so Will continued rambling on.

"I didn't like him very much. He tried to kill me you know, and Miss Swann."

The apple replied with silence again.

Will sighed before looking back at the apple. "If you don't say something soon I'm going to have to eat you"

Once again the apple didn't reply.

"I really didn't want to do this", Will informed the apple before he scoffed it down core and all and that's when it happened. A little voice appeared in his head.

"That wasn't very nice"

Will jumped up in shock before asking out loud, "Are you my conscience?"

"No you fool. I'm the apple you just ate", the little voice replied.

"How can you talk if I just ate you?"

"Will what are you doing mate?"

Marty (bald midget for those who don't know) had returned after getting bored at staring at the sign for over an hour.

"Talking to the apple", Will replied happily.

It would have been weird enough if there was an apple but since Marty couldn't see any trace of an apple anywhere it made it even weirder.

"Right", was all he said, as he didn't want to annoy the local madman. Sitting on the railing Marty gave Will another odd look before looking back at the island waiting for the others to return but what he didn't know is that they wouldn't be returning for a very very long time and when they did they would never be the same again.

On a happier not Captain Jack Sparrow had had a very good day. He was completely drunk and swaggering happily down to the docks to find his beloved Pearl. Problem was, it wasn't there.

Turning to some guy sitting on the docks he asked "Dude Where's me ship?"

"Dunno. Where's your ship dude?"

"Where's me ship dude"

"Don't know dude. Where's your ship?"

"Ok This is getting me no where. Now whom did I tell to watch it?" he said to himself.

"I saw a really hot chick sail off with a crew not long ago", the stranger told him.

"What did this hot chick look like?"

"Blonde! Was wearing one of those things that rich posh people wear that makes her boobs look big. Think they call 'em corsets"

"Ew! That would be Elizabeth & she defiantly aint hot savvy. Who the hell are you anyway?" asked Jack giving the guy a weird look.

He was around Wills age, scruffy looking, with red hair and he had the weirdest clothes that Jack had ever seen and he had seen same strange things.

"The names Fred. Fred the random 21st centaury dude", he told him.

"Sure and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Wait I AM Captain Jack Sparrow. Hmm. Anyway we have much bigger problems to deal with. That rum-burning wench has disappeared with my ship. I'm not likening that very much. I know since that bloody up his own butt guy, Norrigton is so high up in the law I'll write him a letter and complain", Jack told Fred.

"You can write?"

"Damn. Not in this story! I'll just have to go complain to him myself. That be your boat?" Jack said pointing to a speed boat bobbing up & down in the water.

"Yup and no offence dude but I don't think your brains working properly. Won't that Norry guy hang ya?"

"It's called rum mate and for a 21st century dude you sure know a lot about this centaury"

"Well my history teacher was evil. Plus I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean. My sister has a crush on that Orlando dude"

"Ah-Ha. Whatever! We are going to take that boat thing of yours to Port Royal and complain now get in", Jack told Fred pointing to the speedboat.

"We?"

"Yes we. Now get in", Jack said practically pushing the kid in.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Turtle Island**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I explained this before?**

**Summary: **Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!

**Chapter 2**

The sun is still shining but now the dolphins are singing along to Brittany Spears music and Captain Elizabeth Swann and her crew have finally stopped staring at the sign.

"Why where we looking at that thing for so long anyway?" Gibbs asked Anna as they made there way along a path that Cotton had discovered.

"Do you really expect me to know that?" was all she said and so they continued there quiet walk along the path.

Meanwhile Marty wasn't having such a peaceful time on the recently crashed Black Pearl with Will. Turner had continued to have conversations to no one that he told Marty was an apple that was nowhere to be seen. He soon found that was because Will had decided to eat it but now William had abandoned his apple conversation and was playing with the cannons.

"You know you could probably fit in one of these things Marty", Will told him as he looked in the cannon.

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will", Marty informed the boy. He didn't really want to end up stuck in a cannon when the only help available is the local madman.

"Why not. I could be fun"

Marty ignored Will and looked back at the island for around the 100th time hoping for the crew to return. Maybe he should of stayed with them but if he did then it would be boring as Will would have no one to stick in the cannon.

"If you don't climb in this cannon this instant Ill throw you in it myself", Will informed, Marty the evil glint in his eyes returning.

Mary looked at William in horror. Thoughts rushed through the little man's head like speeding bullets until it landed on a single though. RUN and that's exactly what he did. Unfortunately for him Will was a much faster runner, being taller and all, so he gained on the man quickly. This defiantly wasn't his day.

Meanwhile Jack had discovered why Fred's speedboat was called what it was. As he stumbled onto the dock only 2 hours after their departure he felt as though he was going to be sick and Captain Jack Sparrow had not been seasick since well, he couldn't remember. Glaring slightly at Fred the two made their way into the busy town that was Port Royal. Jack, not knowing where the Commodore live and not particularly wanting to, hoped to find the man in the town somewhere. If not he planned to cause a little trouble to attract the attention of said man, secretly he hoped that this was the case and luckily for him it was.

"I can't see him anywhere. What do we do now?" Fred asked the Captain after a full hour of searching.

"Even if you could it wouldn't matter. You have no idea what he looks like anyway", Jack informed the boy getting himself a slight glare.

"I told you before I've seen the movie. I know what he looks like"

"I have no idea what this movie thing is you keep going on about and I really don't care if you know the Commodore or not. Now we are going to cause a little uh...mayhem to attract some attention in which case our lovely friend the Commodore will make his way down here and then we can get on with our business. Savvy!" he told Fred smiling. He didn't trust the boy. It wasn't the fact that the kid seemed to know a lot about him and those he knew it had something about his clothes. Jack didn't like his clothes and people with bad clothes couldn't be trusted.

"Savvy", Fred replied rather dully.

"So Fred if that is your name! How is it that you end up in the Caribbean when you are from such an unknown place that is the 21st century or so you say?" Jack asked turning to the boy deciding now was the opportune moment to get some information out of him and apparently he was right because Fred did not hesitate to answer, or so he thought at the time.

"Well that I have yet to completely work out. Practically I just woke up 2 days ago and I was here, though it might have had something to do with me trying to dispose of my sisters POTC DVD and her catching me in the act and hitting me on the head with it a couple 100 times", he said scratching his head slightly.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard and trust me I know bullshit", Jack replied turning away from him.

Fred was going to complain but then I would never get Norrigton to fit in this chapter so instead Jack shot randomly at a phew people completely stopping Fred in his tracks.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred said instead.

"Causing a little mayhem", Jack replied flashing him a smile.

Once again Fred was going to complain, as he seems to want to complain for some reason but of coarse I wouldn't be able to fit Norrigton in this chapter again so instead he was stopped in his tracks again but this time by the man they had been searching for.

"What do you think you are doing Mr Sparrow?" James said angrily making his was towards the two of them.

"Captain Sparrow and what a pleasure it is to see you again Commodore. Your just the man I've been searching for", he replied smiling.

That stopped Norrigton. "Why the hell would you be looking for me?"

Jack frowned. That was no way to greet your guests.

Half way across the ocean Elizabeth and her crew stood staring (again) at the most strangest thing they had ever seen. It was a large red building with a picture of an old dudes head on the side with KFM: Kentucky Fried Monkey written next to it. If it had been Fred that had come across said building then his eyes most probably would of bugged out of his head in joy and he would of rush in to order a 12 piece of that new spicy chicken they had put not even noticing the part of the sign that said Monkey but as Elizabeth and her crew where not Fred's they did nothing of the sort.

"What is it?" a random crewmember that I can't be bothered naming at the moment asked.

"It's a building ye bloody codfish" Annamaria snapped. After around 2 hours of walking around some jungle she had the desperate need to slap someone.

"Fried monkey. Do you think they cook monkeys here?" Elizabeth asked them looking oddly at the building.

"Food" Gibbs shrieked and went running towards the building as fast as his legs could take him.

"I guess so", she said as she watched the man enter. Shrugging she and the rest of the crew follow suit screaming madly for some unknown reason.

Meanwhile I think it is time for us to find out wether this really is Marty's day or not. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Will, it is not.

Marty found himself being shoved deep inside a cannon. He didn't like this at all. I mean who would; it wouldn't be the nicest place to be especially as a certain local madman was about to fire him out of it.

"Marty I want you to know that if anything bad is to happen to you, it would make my day 100 times better. Hope that makes you feel better", Will informed him and with that he blast Marty out of the cannon.

Now normally if this was to happen Marty most likely would of died or sustained serious injuries but as this is seriously un-normal all Marty got when he landed in a heap of rocks was an extremely large headache. Oh and an extremely large dislike to a certain man in desperate need of a loony bin and no I don't mean Jack.

**TBC**

**Flying Sparrow: **Weird?...Of coarse its weird! I am weird so everything I create own ect is weird. I enjoy being weird! Its much fun. Thanx for the review!

**Wheres-the-rum-gone?: **Aww Your not wasting my time! Your review was awsome and yes Fred is good. I like Fred. Thank you for the review. Much appreciated.

**CrazyBiatch: **Nice to know you thought it was funny! I surpose I could give the apple a name! Thinks about it.

**PussInBootsAndMonkeyzNamedJack**: Long name. LOL Thank for the review mate!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Turtle Island**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with anything that sounds familiar! How boring am I?**

**Summary: **Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!

**Chapter 3**

The sun is setting and the dolphins where just brutally murdered by a bunch of mad mob members who hated Brittany Spears and her music.

Meanwhile Captain Elizabeth Swann and her crew now stood looking at the KFM menu sign deciding what to do next.

"So what types of monkeys are fried here?" Elizabeth asked one of the workers.

"Well we fry a whole range of monkeys here Miss. There's the Chimpanzee 10 piece meal, Spider Monkey nuggets and our latest addition to the menu is Popcorn Capuchin", the waiter replies happily.

At the sound of the word Capuchin the thought of a little furry monkey holding up a gold medallion popped up into Elizabeth's head.

"I'll have the Popcorn Capuchin meal." She told the worker with a nasty smile.

Back at the recently crashed Black Pearl local madman Will Turner wasn't having such a good time anymore. After blowing poor Marty out of the cannon he had become rather bored. There was nothing to do aboard the ship and his apple friend hadn't said a word after he ignored when Marty had arrived.

Sighing William sat down on the railing and scanned his surroundings.

"Apple, please talk to me", he pleaded after not being able to see anything of any interest.

There was no reply.

"I was right you don't talk much"

There was still no reply from the apple.

"Fine then I'll just sit here and do nothing", he said grumpily.

"Why don't you go explore the island", said a voice from his right shoulder.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't ignore me forever apple" Will screeched, sounding very pleased with himself.

"I'm not the apple you fool", the voice replied.

Will turned his head to look at his shoulder. There sat a miniature him dressed in red with little horns coming out of his head.

"Are you my father?" he asked stupidly.

The little guy gave Will the most stupidest look ever before cracking up in laughter. Finally after around 10 minutes of non-stop insane laughter the little fella was calm enough to talk.

"No I'm not your father. I'm your shoulder devil" he informed Will.

"My shoulder devil? Shouldn't I have a shoulder angel as well?" he asked.

"Ugh...He is on um...holidays. You can call me Wevil", Wevil replied.

"Wevil? Ok then. So why do you think I should search the island?"

"Because your not meant to leave the ship! Duh", Wevil replied.

"Hmm. That's a good enough excuse for me", Will told his little devil self as he left the Black Pearl and onto Turtle Island.

Meanwhile somewhere unspecified Jack, Fred and the Commodore sat trying to work out why Elizabeth would take the Black Pearl and why James was meant to give a damn about it. These conversations somehow lead to the conclusion of evil penguins that had Elizabeth look-a-like robots and were out for world domination.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Norrigton told the two.

"Well you see, while all those little penguins are out there going about there evil plans where is the real Elizabeth I wonder? That's where you come in" Jack replied happily.

"...and I am meant to care about her?" James asked.

"Hey! I thought you wanted to marry her," Fred blurted out. Finally he had something to complain about.

"I did?"

"You did?"

Both Jack and Norrigton gave Fred an odd look before deciding to ignore him and continuing on with the present conversation. After another half hour with nothing else for Fred to complain about James had agreed to go along and help Jack and Fred find the Black Pearl and the real Elizabeth.

"I guess we will be taking one of my ships then", Norrigton said as they made there way down to the docks.

"No. We are taking Fred's. Much faster" Jack replied.

Fred nodded. Poor fella hadn't said anything in 30 minutes and had instead just sat their chewing gum. So it seemed that his jaw had glued itself together with a little help of his bubblegum of coarse. As Fred tried pulling his teeth apart Jack and James hopped into the little speedboat.

"This thing doesn't look like it will go very fast", Norrigton said giving the boat an ugly look.

"Trust me it goes fast. Just ask the kid"

So that's what James did but Fred still hasn't gotten his mouth open due to over chewed chewie.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

Jack looked at Fred who was now pulling very odd faces as he had somehow just managed to bite his tongue with his glued shut mouth.

"I'm not sure. He must come from a very strange place. Just take a look at his clothes", Jack told James with an amused look.

Fred just glared before jumping into the boat and they made their way off into the sunset.

Meanwhile a very sore Marty sat up on the pile of rocks he had just landed on. Swearing in a few different languages that I am sure were made up Marty took a look at his surroundings.

"Rocks, sea, tree, tree, person, tree, tree, pink elephant, tree, tree, rubber duck tree and another tree", Marty said aloud attracting the attention of the person he mentioned.

"TRESPASSER!!" the person screamed running towards Marty, "My rocks get off! Off them I tell you. OFF MY ROCKS"

Marty stood stunned. This was the weirdest person he had ever seen or met or well anything. He was dirty, crazed looking, had what looked like a pink glove dangling from one arm and was extremely smelly.

"Who the hell are you?" Marty asked as it was the first thing that popped into his head. Well the second! The first was "What the hell are you?" but he thought that might anger the man and he had enough dealings with madmen to last him a lifetime.

The man blinked a few times before replying, "I am Captain Rubber Glove if you must know but as you are on my rock I think it is I that should be asking that question"

It was Marty's turn to blink this time. "Ugh...Well I am Marty...Just Marty. I am a crew member of the Black Pearl"

Captain Rubber Glove just gave Marty another crazed look before sitting down on one of the rocks.

"So.... How did you get the name Rubber Glove", Marty asked trying to strike up a conversation with the man.

"You insulting my name are ye? ARE YE? ARE YE?" he screeched leaping up.

"No! I was just wondering" Marty replied quickly whilst backing away a bit.

"Oh", he said sitting down and holding up his rubber glove, "Well that's kinda a long story! It's my brother's entire fault. Mangy horrid stupid stinky.... thing he is. He got he hand chopped off and fed to a croc so he came and chopped mine off in anger and what does he get? A nice shinny hook to go on his arm and I get this! A RUBBER GLOVE! Always knew our parents favoured him. Stupid annoying smelly horrid things they are too"

Marty just nodded. I mean what could say to that after all. The guy was clearly the REAL local madman.

**TBC**

Jack the Monkey from the film is a Capuchin monkey. Just thought I would let you know.

Aaaaahhhhhhhh I can't get to my review page thingy kicks computer

Well thanx to anyone who reviewed anyway!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Turtle Island**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own that...I think!**

**Summary: **Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!

**Chapter 4**

The sun is down and it is all quiet as the dolphins are dead but as darkness falls so does a pirate, of a chair that is.

Gibbs looked up at the ceiling and started counting the spots on the roof. He had never eaten so much in his life. Apparently monkey does taste very good after all. Elizabeth looked around at her now very full crew. Apparently the crashing of the Black Pearl wasn't so bad after all and then it hit her. Someone was going to be looking for said ship and when said someone found it missing there was going to be trouble. Elizabeth tried remembering why she even took the Pearl in the first place but as the writer is lazy and can't be bothered thinking of something quite yet, she couldn't remember and it would probably give away the ending to said story even though that hasn't even been thought of yet.

"Oi! All ye mangy...um...parrots get back to the ship now", Elizabeth yelled at the crowd.

No one moved, apart from Cotton's parrot who did as Elizabeth said and went back in the direction of the ship.

Elizabeth sighed before yelling again, "Everyone get back to the ship now"

Finally after a few bitter grumbles the crew and the KFM workers left the store along with plenty of fried monkey of coarse.

Whilst the crew and co made their way back to the ship the now 2nd local madman along with his shoulder devil Wevil, made their way into the thick jungle that was spread across the island.

"You are going in the wrong direction", Wevil complained.

"I am not. You told me to go this way"

Wevil shook his head, "Did not. Well I did before but that was before we went this way 6 times"

"6? I thought it was only 5 times", Will said raising his eyebrows to his little friend.

"Nope 6. I pulled a leaf off that dead tree with no leaves every time we passed"

Will stopped walking and began thinking. You see he can't do 2 things at once without fainting or forgetting what he was doing.

"How is that possible? A tree with no leaves and you pulled leaves off it?"

Wevil shrugged, "How do you expect me to know that?"

Will shrugged as well and they continued walking. It was really starting to get dark now and William and Wevil were lost, if they weren't before that is.

"Were lost", said Will stating the obvious.

"It's boring when you're lost. There's no one to annoy or torment", complained Wevil.

"Why do you want to annoy people?"

"The same reason you shot that kid out of the cannon", Wevil replied smiling Wills insane smile.

"He was a kid? I thought it was a midget or something like that. I feal really bad now"

"Oh great I thought I killed your conscience", Wevil grumbled.

"You killed my conscience...but but that's my conscience"

Wevil groaned, "What do you care. You never see your conscience, your conscience never talks to you"

"Yes he did. His name was Jiminy Cricket and he was a cricket"

"You have been watching way to much Pinocchio boy"

"Pinocchio? Who's Pinocchio?" Will asked.

"Haven't you ever herd of fairy tales"

"Fairy's have tails?"

Will was shocked. He had never learnt this much in his entire life. Wevil on the other hand had never explained so much in his life. How did he end up as this guys shoulder devil, he was a complete idiot. Well once again that is a question unanswered.

Meanwhile out somewhere in the middle of nowhere, zooming on a speedboat, Fred had finally unstuck his mouth and explained to the others what chewing gum was and still they didn't get it.

"Why would you chew something you can't eat?" Norrigton asked.

"Why would you were that gay wig?" Fred retorted.

"You know I think he may have a point" Jack pointed out. Wigs were another thing Jack considered strange and so in other words he didn't trust Norrigton either.

"What? That has nothing to do with what we were talking about" James snapped angrily.

"He said I had a point. 2 against 1, I win" Fred informed him smiling.

It was Norrigton's time to complain but as I refuse to let either Fred or James to complain they were all distracted by a furry orange ball jumping into the speedboat out of nowhere instead.

"Now ye...pirate, commodore and er...human thing. Pray for mercy from Puss in...Slippers", the fur ball hollered.

"Slippers? Ain't it meant to be boots?" Fred asked at the opportunity to complain about something.

Puss looked down at his fluffy pink bunny slippers and nodded, then shook his head, then nodded, then shook his head again. Jack and James were looking at Fred and Puss in confused expressions before backing away from the both of them. Apparently they thought they were mad.

"Well yes but no. Puss in Boots was my last life so I got stuck with the slippers", Puss informed Fred putting slightly, and "Hey you have boots, I know I shall take over the ship, take your boots and become Puss in Captains Boots!"

"Don't even think about it you little fuzz ball," Jack threatened.

Unfortunately for Jack and fortunately for Puss, Jack suddenly became allergic to cats and sneezed just as Puss attacked, giving him the opportune moment to steal Jack's boots.

"Ah-Ha Ha Now this ship shall be ruled under my command", shrieked Puss happily.

"It's a speedboat", Fred corrected.

Puss shrugged before slipping into Jack's boots getting glares off said man.

Meanwhile Marty and Captain Rubber Glove had been sitting exactly where they had before. They hadn't moved a bit, neither of them had spoken and all that could be herd was crickets chirping in the background.

"So how did you end up here?" asked Marty.

"Can't remember", replied the crazed captain and once again they sat in silence.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, creak, chirp, chirp, chirp", the crickets continued.

Then it happened. Yells and screams filled the air as 2 certain people stomped on crickets. Marty screamed before ducking down behind a rock, Will had found him and he wasn't alone. Well actually Will hadn't found him as he hadn't yet seen Marty and he wasn't looking for him anyway.

"Now no one will ever have to worry about consciences again" yelled the madman.

Rubber jumped up, "Crickets!! What are you worrying about them for! Its pixie ya got to watch out for. Devils those things be"

"And what's wrong with devils Mr whoever the hell you are", Wevil snapped an evil look appearing in his eyes.

"I'm Captain Rubber Glove if you must know but as you are on my rocks I think it is I that should be asking that question! Aaaahhh your on my rocks! GET OFF MY ROCKS. Off I tell you off", screamed the Captain.

"Whoa! I think this guy leaped right over the insanity scale" Wevil exclaimed.

Will nodded and then he spotted Marty

DUN DUN DUN was heard and that's the end of the chapter

**TBC**

**Preciousbabyblue: **Yup! Will is definatly mad! Thanx for reading. Im glad you enjoyed it

**Wheres-the-rum-gone?-2004: **Aah yes Captain Rubber Glove. smirks Dont know where he came from. Oh well glad you liked him.

**Sunshine304: **Yup fun. Its fun to write too. Glad it made you laugh, thats th point....I think. Thanx for the review.

_Might not be updated within the next 2 weeks as its the end of the year and I have a lot of study to as I have like a zillion exams and tests and work I have to get done before the end of term. So I'll give you a bit of a sneak peak!_

_**Next Chapie: **Puss in Captains boots gets marooned along with Norry after a bit of a misunderstanding. Captain Elizabeth, crew and co return to the ship only to leave again in search for Will only to find a rather odd character that aint even human._


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Turtle Island**

**Disclaimer: Meh….If you don't know by now…well yeah!**

**Summary: **Bloody Stupid Will the recently turned madman has just crashed the Black Pearl into a rather odd Island in the middle of the Caribbean! Random, crazy & just plain weird!

**Chapter 5**

The sun wasn't shinning and there were no dolphin's were singing (though they ought to be rotting by now) but there were two fish singing "No eating out tonight, eating out tonight. I'm on a diet"

Anyway on with this strange tale. It seemed that the Puss in Captain's Boots was no longer going to be so. Jack had been rather quiet since the incident with the pesky feline, though there quite a lot of daggers sent in the animal's direction. Puss on the other hand couldn't of been happier, there he was a Captain of a ship…er speedboat. Oh but not for very long now.

Jack stood up and calmly walked over to the orange fuzz ball. I wont get into detail as it has been so long since the writer has updated so lets just say poor fuzz ball went overboard along with a certain Commodore.

"What the?", Fred shrieked jumping up and taking control of the boat.

"That wasn't meant to happen, I only wanted my boots back", Jack said looking out behind them at the now little speck that was the castaways.

Fred just raised an eyebrow at him and slightly shook his head. Jack didn't seem to notice and took to searching the speedboat for another pair of boots. After around ten minutes of looking around the little boat it seemed that a pair of boots weren't just going to pop up out of thin air today. Well not on the speed boat anyway.

Meanwhile back at Rubber's rocks, Marty had started running for his rocks. Will on the other hand didn't even seem to care that he had found Marty alive and well, he was more interested in Rubber Glove at the moment. Whilst the two rambled along madly Wevil the devil decided to take the chance to go off and cause some trouble. Unfortunately Marty was the only other person around to annoy.

"Here little fells", the devil pestered.

"Hey", Marty yelled as he turned around to the little guy, "I wouldn't be calling me a little fella when your barley 3 inches tall"

Wevil just looked shocked.

"I'm 3 inches tall? Oh crap", and with that said poor Wevil started running for his life, from Marty that is.

Rubber and Will sat on a rather big rock and watched as Marty chased the really little fella around it. Somewhere and somehow they managed to get a hold of a box of popcorn and where chucking the odd piece at them every now and again. This went on for sometime until all four of them fell asleep from exhaustion, not that Will and Rubber Glove were really doing much but that's not the point.

So while they took there little nap Captain Elizabeth Swann, her crew and the KFM workers had made it back to the Pearl.

"Gibbs where's William?", Elizabeth shouted after around an hour of not giving a damn about her boyfriend.

Gibbs just shrugged and continue4d eating the KFM he had smuggled from the store. Elizabeth groaned loudly. The crew all jumped and looked horrified.

"What…I wasn't that loud was I?"

None of them said anything but they all pointed behind her out at the island. Giving them all a strange kinda glare she turned to look at what they where pointing at. She nearly jumped to. It looked as though there was some type of invisible creature tearing it's way through the trees.

"What is that?", a random KFM worker asked.

"Maybe it's a monkey"

"No a giant monkey"

"No, no a giant purple monkey"

"Nope your all wrong. It's a giant purple monkey looking for green banana's", Gibbs shouted jumping up.

The rest of them gave him a funny look.

"Why would a giant purple monkey be looking for green banana's that's just completely stupid", snapped Annamaria.

"And what? A giant purple monkey aint", Gibbs retorted.

Meanwhile out on another island in the middle of know where, Norrigton and Puss sat in the sand looking up at the stars.

"So, how are we going to get off this island?", the cat asked.

"I heard an idea once. Something about using hair to make a raft. Should we try?"

"Reow!"

"Um…", James muttered giving the cat a weird look.

"I mean yes…duh. Humans these days. So where are we gonna get some hair?" Puss asked grinning.

It was Norrigton's time to grin now and yes this is another unfortunately for whomever. This time it is Puss's time to be unfortunate.

"Well it has to come from either 1 of us and as I have to wear a wig for unobvious reason's", Norrigton grinned.

Puss's face hardened. "No…don't you…Arrrrrrgh", the cat screamed as Norrigton leaped at the cat with an electric shaver he just happened to have in his waterproof pocket. Handy how thing's just work hey.

Sometime later a back hairless Puss sat shivering and hissing at a rather happy Norrigton.

"Now since I did all the shaving, you should do the rope making"

Puss just hissed again.

**TBC**

_Sorry that it has beeeeeen soooooo long since an update but well I have been very busy lately and I kinda forgot about it. Eee Hee but don't worry I will be updating regularly from now on…..Hopefully._


End file.
